Autumn Hugs and Forever Love
by Exer
Summary: Sorry all, this story has been delays : School and snow and stree i'm sorry! I will TRY to finish chapter four soon! Delayed December 9th, 2005 December 20th, 2005 or so
1. Chapter 1

**_Autumn Hugs and Forever Love  
Based on the InuYasha Series  
Chapter One_**

Autumn leaves tumbled to the ground of the great grassy plains, as soft breezes past by, blowing the colored trees of Feudal Japan. Everything was quiet and calm, just until you heard a loud scream of a 15 year old girl. "INUYASHA SIT!" Suddenly there was a loud sound, and there, a group of people sat and looked at the demon with an odd expression on their faces. There was a young 15 year old girl with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes; she wore a short green mini skirt and a white long sleeved blouse with a small red bow. There was also a monk with short black hair tied in a small pony tail, sticking out from the back of his head. He wore long black and blue robes with a golden staff; he had a purple cloth tied around his right arm with prayer beads covering the cloth. There was also a Demon Slayer with a large boomerang as her weapon, and she had pink and black armor on, but with purple and green robes over them. On her lap lie a small demon with two tails and tan skin with black marks on her tail and head. Then there was the small Fox Demon standing behind the 15 year old girl, he had blue pants on with and orange shirt, he had a poofy tail and a small ribbon in his hair. Below the 15 year old girl, whose face lie in the ground was a Dog Demon with silver hair and white dog ears. He had red robes on his body and lie there motionless.

"Humph, you should know better than to pick a fight with me InuYasha." The young 15 year old said. "W-Why you..." InuYasha said slowly struggling to get to his feet. "Kagome, Shouldn't we be on our way?" Asked the Demon Slayer. "Yes, I agree Sango, as soon as InuYasha and Kagome are done with their argument we shall get a move on." The Monk said wisely. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ARGUMENT?" InuYasha said clutching his fist at Miroku, The monk. "InuYasha, I did not wish to provoke you, I was just stating the fact that you and Kagome had an argument and as soon as you two are finished we can get along with out journey." He sighed and said. "Humph, we are done; now let's continue our journey to collect the shikon jewel shards." Kagome said while moving towards Sango. Sango and Kagome had a close friendship, they could tell each other anything that was on their minds. The group walked along the dusty path hoping they would find a Shikon Jewel Shard that was scattered across the lands of Feudal Japan, at the start of InuYasha and Kagome's journey Kagome accidentally shot an arrow at the Sacred Shikon Jewel, and it shattered into tiny pieces across the lands. So their main concern was to collect the shards and make the jewel whole. However there was one problem; Naraku. Naraku was also a half demon just like InuYasha, but he held most of the jewel in his hands. Naraku was a vicious cold blooded demon, who gave no mercy what's so ever to anyone. He had two reincarnations; Kagura and Kanna. Kagura took control of the winds with her fan and Kanna stole souls of the living with her enchanted mirror. No matter how many times InuYasha and the group tried, they could never kill Naraku, He would always run away when he was closest to death. So the group travels across the lands to try and stop Naraku for good.

"Look a village is just ahead!" Kagome said looking into the horizon at a small village. The sun was setting and dusk was approaching. "Maybe we can rest there; I need a good bath anyway." Sango said holding her tiny companion Kirara in her arms. "Shippo are you ok? You've been so quiet this whole time." Kagome looked at Shippo and said. "I'm fine, thanks for you concern though." Shippo answered back. Shippo always tried his best in battle to prove to the others that he can be dependable. He always had done what he could to help InuYasha and the others. Although he is small, his fox magic held great power, he just didn't know it. The group arrived at the small village, where they were immediately greeted by the village's headman. "Please, you look like strong warriors, Please help us..." The headman said. Sango clutched her Hiraikotsu and asked the headman "What is the matter? Is it a demon?" "Yes, it has been terrorizing the villages for some time now, Please do help us." The headman pleaded. "I bet its one of those weak and helpless demons that you mortals fear for your life because you have nothing better to do, and besides all this helping is making me feel funny." InuYasha said. "InuYasha! These people need our help! We should help them!" Kagome shouted at InuYasha. "FINE, but just this once!" InuYasha snapped. "If you slay the demon for us we will gladly pay you, and you can stay here free anytime you wish! Just please help us brave warriors." The headman said. The Headman shown InuYasha and the others to the village inn and informed them that they stay free. There they all sat waiting for the demon's arrival.

"So InuYasha, We haven't got to talk much...Look, I'm sorry about earlier...forgive me?" Kagome said innocently. "Yeah whatever." InuYasha said as he pouted next to the wall. Kagome looked down sadly and thought to herself "_InuYasha must hate me now...over another stupid argument...**"**_** "Kagome, what's wrong? You seem down..." Sango walked over to Kagome and sat down next to her. "I'm fine..." Kagome said sadly. "You sure don't seem ok...Anything you want to talk about?" Sango asked in her worried voice. "No...I'm fine...but thank you."**

"Kagome, Come on, you can tell me."

"Sango...I'm fine..."

"If you say so...but remember I'm here if you need to talk..."

Sango walked back across the room, but noticed Miroku was gone. "Hats weird...Miroku isn't here...Have any of you seen him?" Sango asked the group. "He's probably out with woman being the lecherous monk he is." InuYasha said. Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and walked out the door. As she walked down the path of the village she heard a familiar voice, it was Miroku's voice, so she walked a little more down the path to see him reading young women's palms. "Why what have we here, your palm says you will have many children, and a handsome husband too! What a lucky palm you have!" Miroku said while looking at a woman's palm. "Why that lecherous monk!" Sango mumbled. "I'll show him!" Sango walked over to the Miroku's line of women and waited for her turn to reach the monk. "Why what have we here? Your palm says you will also have many children and that you will have a charming husband! Isn't that amazing?" "Oh why you handsome monk! I'm flattered by your words!" A woman shouted. Finally it was Sango's turn to reach the monk. Just as he looked forward he had seen Sango with an evil glare on her face.

"Ha-ha isn't this a surprise? Have you come to get your palm read also?"

"Don't flatter yourself monk, I came to get you, we have a job, to wait for the demon! And here I find you flirting with women!"

"Now-now Sango, No need to get upset, There's plenty room for you!" 

"WHY YOU!"

Just as she said that, Miroku placed his hand on her bottom, and that just made her flame with anger. SLAP! Sango instantly slapped Miroku with anger. "Humph, you should know better than that!" Sango snapped and walked off. The sun was completely set, Sango and Miroku was walking back to the village's inn until they felt the ground of the village shook rapidly. It was the demon, it HAD to be. InuYasha and Kagome ran outside, InuYasha with Tetsusaiga in his hand, and Kagome with a bow clutched in hers.

_End of Chapter One._  



	2. Chapter 2

**_Autumn Hugs and Forever Love  
Based on the InuYasha Series  
Chapter Two_**

  
The Ground was rapidly shaking and earth was flying into the air. "GET DOWN KAGOME!" InuYasha called. Just in time he jumped over to her and leapt into a different spot. "Thanks" As soon as Kagome got that out of her mouth a giant centipede jumped out of the ground. "Kagome does it have a sacred jewel shard!" InuYasha called out to her. Immediately Kagome stared blankly at the demon. She saw a bright light shine on the demon's center head. "It's on the demon's neck! In the center!" Kagome shouted at InuYasha. "Alright! Miroku, Sango target on its head!" InuYasha called to the pair. "Right!" Sango shouted. Sango had changed into her demon slayer armor, so that it protects her from the effects that demons bring. On her back she carried a large boomerang weapon, called the Hiraikotsu. Miroku on the other hand, used the power of the Buddhist sutras, and the "Wind Tunnel" A curse in which Naraku put on his family. InuYasha on the other hand, uses his father's sword called the "Tetsusaiga"; it can kill 100 demons in one slash if it's mastered. Kagome uses a bow and arrows; she puts spiritual power in her arrows which causes mass damage. She is the reincarnation of the great priestess Kikyo, who died 50 years ago, but was resurrected by an evil witch named Urasua. Sometimes InuYasha will run off to find Kikyo when her scent is near, and leave Kagome behind. The centipede demon threw its large body at Kagome, and she was knocked into a near-by hut.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha shouted. InuYasha went to jump for Kagome, but was knocked back by the centipede's tough body. "DAMN IT!" He shouted louder. "_I'm coming Kagome...hang in there..._" he thought to himself."HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango shouted as she threw her Hiraikotsu with all her strength. The large boomerang flew right past the large centipede's head, but cut off the end of its tail. "Good job Sango! Now I can get to Kagome!" InuYasha shouted. He jumped as high as he could, and leapt over to Kagome. She was still breathing, but she was badly wounded. "I...Inu...Yasha..." Kagome weakly Kagome said.

"Are you alright Kagome!"

"I'm...Fine...Did you kill the demon...?"

"No not yet, I was too busy trying to get to you..."

"Don't worry about me...I'm fine..."

"Kagome, do you think you have enough energy to shoot the demon's jewel out of its body?"

"I can try..." Kagome weakly got up and clutched her bow tight. InuYasha held her body so it can stand and she aimed at the very head of the demon. She pulled the arrow back and let it go. The arrow's holy power charged up at light speed, the aura from the sacred arrow was so powerful, everything impure, became pure within' a second. The arrow's holy power stunned the demon from a distance, but then automatically hit straight on, knocking the sacred jewel shard from the head, and destroying the demon. Kagome fell back unconscious in InuYasha arms. "I got you Kagome, great job..." InuYasha said as he held her close, listening closely to her heart beating. InuYasha and the group walked back to the inn, where the mayor greeted them thankfully. "Thank you so much brave warriors, I don't know what I would have done without you!" he proclaimed. InuYasha put Kagome on the soft bed, where she slept until the next morn.

"Kagome, are you awake yet?" InuYasha looked at Kagome worriedly and said. Kagome tossed over and looked up at the golden eyes that were watching her. "Good morning InuYasha" Kagome yawned and said. InuYasha sighed with relief and with a well mannered look on his face, he lifted her up and took her in the lounge of the inn. There Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara all sat awaiting the two. "KAGOME!" Shippo shouted with relief as he ran over to embrace Kagome with a hug. Kagome smiled and lifted the small fox demon in her arms, welcoming him with a warm hug. "Kagome, you're up bright and early" Sango said with a smile on her face. "How are you feeling Kagome?" To Sango's right was Miroku, he also was concerned of Kagome's health. "I'm fine thanks" Kagome sat down next to them and said. "You shouldn't scare us like that! You had all of us worried!" InuYasha shouted. "Now InuYasha, Kagome was badly injured yesterday, let us not provoke her" Miroku said wisely. After they all ate their breakfast, they decided to get a move on with their journey and find Naraku, to get his Shikon Jewel Shards.

It was windy this morning, colored leaves were falling more as the autumn days past. Still no sign of Naraku though, but they still continued their long journey. Kagome hadn't gone back to the present for a while now, and she was quite concerned about her family. "InuYasha, I've been thinking…I haven't seen my family in ages now so I think I should go check up on them, just to see if everyone is ok and all" Kagome said as she questioned InuYasha. "Kagome you know we have to get the jewel shards! You always go back there anyway, what's the big deal anyway!" InuYasha said with an angry tone. He hated when she left to go to the present, he would always get lonely and run off somewhere. "What do you mean I always go there! I haven't been there in about a month! I miss my family is that such a crime!" Kagome shouted now, she was angry that InuYasha never let her see her family. "Oh who cares, we have to gather the sacred jewel shards since YOU'RE the one who broke the jewel in the first place!" InuYasha shouted back at Kagome. "Oh forgive me for attaching the bird demon's foot on the arrow! I was just trying to help you, but what ever I do is never good enough for you!" Kagome's anger was rising greatly now, and she was about to walk off to the well. "Oh right, how could I forget it's my fault also! I'm the one who attached the claw to the arrow and shot it anyway. You know what, go back home then, see if I give a rat's ass about it." InuYasha turned his back from Kagome's face and walked off. "FINE I WILL!" Kagome walked down the path to the well of times, and she disappeared as she hopped into it.

"Mom, Grandpa, Souta I'm home!" Kagome shouted as she walked away from the shrine where the well was in. "Kagome's home!" Kagome's grandpa shouted. "Ah? Oh well hello there Kagome, how is your travels going on the other side?" Kagome's mom asked. Kagome's mom was always nice, no matter what the case was. "Just fine, I missed you all so I thought I would check up on you guys" Kagome said thinking about the argument InuYasha and she just had. "Oh well we are just fine here, Grandpa was selling those Shikon key chains again, and Souta got another 'A' on his math test, I just got home from the market though, and haven't had time to unpack the food, would you mind helping me Kagome?" Kagome's mom asked politely. Kagome nodded and walked inside the small house that her family lived in. Kagome took out a pack of 'Ramen Noodles' and immediately thought about InuYasha. As soon InuYasha came to her mind, she thought of Kikyo, and how InuYasha was in love with her, and immediately had a frown on her face. After all of the food was put away, Kagome went to her room and sat on her bed, in deep thought of the man she loved.

**_End of Part II  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Autumn Hugs and Forever Love  
Chapter Three_**

As the horrid thoughts of InuYasha leaving her for Kikyo filled her mind. She had seen the figure of the tall priestess kissing the love of her life in her mind. The thoughts felt as if a knife was stabbing her soul a thousand times or more. She wanted to just cry but couldn't, she have to stay strong for herself. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the thoughts away from her mind, they were haunting her every second of every minute. "Kagome are you staying tonight? It is awfully late and you should get some work done in school tomorrow," Kagome's mom called out. Kagome took a second to think about it, and she decided to stay. Besides if InuYasha truly cares, he would come for her like the other times.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA PLEASE WAIT FOR ME!" Kagome shouted out. There was nothing but dark fog that covered the land. InuYasha was running away from Kagome, and towards something else. It was Kikyo; He was running towards her and away from Kagome. "INUYASHA! INUYASHA!" No response, all was quiet. He continued towards Kikyo and just as he touched her, something woke Kagome up. "Kagome, wake up it's time for school" Kagome's mother called out in a kind voice. Kagome got up out of her bed and noticed her window was still shut. "InuYasha did not come last night" she thought to herself. She went to her closet and took out one of her school uniforms, and headed to the bathroom to change. Once changed, she went to the kitchen and was embraced by a warm smell of fresh omelets her mother had made. "Would you like some breakfast dear?" Kagome's mom asked. "No thanks, I better get going" Kagome said with a grin on her face. It was a fake smile; she was truly upset because there was still no sign of InuYasha. She walked to school and was greeted by her three curious friends, who always wanted news about Kagome's love life.

The day was long and boring and it was finally night time. Kagome sat on her bed still awaiting InuYasha, who had not came yet. "Hey sis are you going back to the other side yet?" Souta asked curiously. "What do you mean yet! Do you not want me here with my family!" Kagome shouted at her young brother. Souta looked at Kagome with fear, and she turned on her heel and walked away.

-In Feudal Japan-

"Come on InuYasha go apologize to Kagome!" Shippo the young fox demon shouted at InuYasha. "I AIN'T APOLOGIZIN' TO HER!" InuYasha shouted with anger. "Well you should since you're the one who started it!" Shippo shouted back. At that moment the anger flew through the dog demon like one million needles, he threw his fist down on the young fox demon's head and sat down stubbornly as the fox demon cried in pain. "InuYasha why did you hit Shippo? He was just making a point out to you," Sango, the demon slayer said. "I don't care what he says and what point he has to make, I ain't apologizin'!" He shouted. "Well we all agree that you should go get Kagome and bring her back, it's getting lonely without her here." Sango said calmly. "I don't care what you think, I ain't goin'!" He shouted back. "You're the only one who can go through the well other than Kagome, so you will go even of we force you too!" Miroku shouted at him. "Yeah," Shippo agreed. The moon rose across the star-lit skies of Feudal Japan; Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all prepared for their plan to get InuYasha to go to Kagome's time.

-Present Day Japan- The morning sun was raising and Kagome's alarm clock went off; it was finally Saturday. She followed her daily schedule since InuYasha had not came; first breakfast, then helping her grandpa outside, and then go to the shrine and wait. She sat inside the dusty family shrine awaiting the love of her life to come get her, but he never came. She sat quietly on the dusty steps, as temptation came over her body just to jump in the well and check on them, but she couldn't, she wanted him to check on her.

-Once again in Feudal Japan-

"What about that Hojo guy InuYasha? Aren't you afraid he will steal Kagome away from you?" Miroku asked InuYasha persuading him to go after Kagome. "What about that hobo guy!" InuYasha snarled at Miroku. "I'm just saying, with Kagome over there unprotected he may be trying to steal her away from you…" Just as they thought, the plan was working. InuYasha was getting jealous and as planned; he jumped down the well and ended up in Kagome's era.

-Back in the Present-

Kagome was inside now, lying on her bed thinking of InuYasha and Kikyo again. "He's not coming…he would have been here by now…" she thought to herself. She gave a sad sigh and buried her face in her pillow. Out of nowhere, she heard a knock on her window and looked up. There he was the hanyou who she loves; with his red robes and his sword at his side he sat there awaiting Kagome to open her window and let him in. "Kagome let me in!" He knocked once more and she ran to her window and allowed him inside the warm pink room.

Where have you been? I've been waiting forever and you had never came InuYasha!" Kagome shouted at him. "Kagome is everything all right dear?" Kagome's mom asked politely.

"Everything's fine mom" Kagome shouted. "All right well I guess I'll leave you alone now" Kagome's mom walked down the hall and into the kitchen. "What do you mean where have I been? You were with that Hobo guy so I had to come get you!" He shouted at her. "HOBO GUY! I HAVEN'T EVEN TALKED TO HOJO!" She shouted with rage. "OH YEAH?" He shouted back. "You know what-" She shouted but before she could finish her sentence she felt warm moist lips touch hers. At first she thought InuYasha had went crazy, but when she thought about it she felt butterflies roam her stomach. InuYasha pulled away quickly and just realized he had kissed Kagome. His white cheeks turned rosy pink and he stared deep into Kagome's eyes. "InuYasha…" Kagome said also looking deep into his golden eyes. "Kagome…I-" Before he could finish his sentence Kikyo appeared in his mind. Her eyes glared at InuYasha, almost as if she was there. "Do not call out her name, you love me InuYasha!" Kikyo shouted in his mind. He closed his eyes and tried to shake her out of his mind. "InuYasha?" Kagome called out to him. He didn't respond to her though. "I'm sorry; can I go back to the Feudal Era with you?" He still did not respond. "InuYasha?" Kagome called out again. There was still no response. To be continued…


End file.
